Just Say My Name And I'll Unravel
by chalantness
Summary: for anon. Prompt: After a messy mission against Clayface, all Artemis wants is a shower. Looks like she's not alone. / Out of all the open showerheads in this room, he chooses the one right next to hers. Somehow that isn't all that surprising.


**Title: **_Just Say My Name And I'll Unravel  
_**Rating:** NC-17/M  
**Word Count:** 3,500+  
**Characters:** Dick/Artemis  
**Summary:** Out of all the open showerheads in this room, he chooses the one right next to hers. Somehow that isn't all that surprising.  
**Prompt:** After a messy mission against Clayface, all Artemis wants is a shower. Looks like she's not alone.

**For:** anon

**Just Say My Name And I'll Unravel**

She feels _gross_.

Seriously, whoever keeps letting Clayface out of their sight needs to come clean so they can upgrade his guards or something. Or, _shit_, keep him trapped in a cement cell that's suspended in space, or whatever it's going to take to lock him up. It's not like the guy's _that_ big of a threat, anyway, so why does he keep escaping?

And besides the fact that it's a huge annoyance to round up the same guy almost every month, having to hunt and capture him absolutely sucks, too.

He _always_ travels in the sewers, because that's obviously the only way the dude's going to be able to move around without causing a big disturbance, and the sewers are disgusting enough. The smell from being in them lasts for at least a week and you just feel so dirty that you practically scrub the entire top layer of your skin off because you think you're not clean enough yet.

Then, of course, there's the fact that Clayface is just a heap of gunk himself. There's no way to physically attack him without getting stuck to him or _in_ him, and the only effective way to neutralize him is to make him explode, which is impossible to do without getting splattered in him yourself.

And shit, it's always _her_ arrow that gets the entire Team buried in Clayface gunk. She's supposed to make that shot and they all know it, but she still feels bad about it.

So she insists that the others shower before her while she stands in the corner of the bathroom and tries to comb all of the chunks out of her hair. This isn't the first time, obviously, so she knows Red Tornado will come in and take care of the mess later, but she likes doing this in the bathroom instead of the showers because the tile is dryer. She highly doubts a sophisticated robot like Tornado would worry about slipping, but still. She'd rather not cause more trouble than she already has.

Anyway.

When she's finally got most of it out, she heads for the showers and passes Megan on the way. She tells Artemis that it's totally empty there, and then promises to have hot chocolate and s'mores ready.

The awesome thing (well, _one_ of the _many_ awesome things) about this place is that the showers don't run out of hot water. Well, Artemis thinks they probably have to eventually, but the League probably accommodated for the fact a lot of people would be using them at pretty much the exact same time almost every day.

They all shower in their bathing suits since it's just easier this way, and even though she's alone this time around, Artemis is wearing hers out of habit.

She twists the knobs until the temperature is perfect—just a little bit scalding—and closes her eyes and just sort of stands under the showerhead as she lets the water rain over her. _God_, she can tell her muscles are going to be sore in the morning.

"You know, you're not going to get any cleaner just _standing_ under the water," a voice muses, making her jump.

"Dick…"

He gives her a smirk.

(He always does whenever she calls him by his real name now, and she always rolls her eyes because she knows it's because he's remembering her reaction.)

(She may have freaked out on him and punched him, hard, on his chest. Then, of course, he cackled when she found out that he had _rock hard_ abs and that punching him as hard as she did actually bruised her knuckles a little bit. Jerk.)

"I figured you took a shower when the others did," he says, and out of all the open showerheads in this room, he chooses the one right next to hers.

Somehow that isn't all that surprising.

"I was trying to get Clayface out of my hair before it hardened," she explains. "Where were you?"

"Had to report to Bats. You know how he is," he says, and she laughs because yeah, after being lectured by Bruce for almost two hours because Dick revealed his secret identity to her without permission, it's kind of impossible for her to forget exactly how strict Bruce can get when he wants to be.

She's not really thinking about that too much, though, because she turns her head to look at him on a whim and her eyes end up falling onto his bare torso. _God_, puberty did that boy a lot of wonders. He's more than half a head taller than her now, with broad shoulders and a muscular but still slim build and these toned arms, and it's kind of amazing that someone who was just cute and kind of wiry as a thirteen-year-old could grow up into someone that looked like _this_ in just four years.

Seriously, puberty and all those years of training look _incredible_ on him, and she kind of regrets turning the warm water up so high because _fuck_, she's getting really, really hot right now.

Then her eyes flick upward and meet his and, _crap_, she totally just got caught staring.

She distracts herself by swiping up her shampoo bottle and squirting some into her hair, and braces herself for the teasing that's bound to come.

But Dick just uncaps his own shampoo bottle and doesn't say anything. She wants to breathe a sigh of relief, except that this is _Dick_ and he teases everyone, especially her, about _everything_ and he _didn't_ this time, even though he was pretty much handed the opportunity on a silver platter.

Whatever, she's probably just thinking about it too hard. All she really wants is to finish her shower, drink some hot chocolate, and eat s'mores on the couch.

So she lets a comfortable silence settle over them as they shower. She rinses the shampoo out of her hair, slathers in conditioner and squirts shower gel into a face towel. She still feels sticky with sewer and gunk, and doesn't realize how hard she's scrubbing until she looks down and the skin on her arm has been rubbed red.

"Calm down or you're going to take off a layer," Dick chuckles, pulling the towel from her hand.

"Sorry. Gosh, I still feel _disgusting_."

"Well, you look fine."

His voice is closer to her ear than she expected, and she ends up bumping into his chest when she gasps and takes a step back in surprise. Her head snaps to look at him, and the first thing her eyes see are his lips.

He puts a hand on her hip to steady her, and she's not sure if it's the steam or the water or his breath against her ear, but it suddenly feels even _warmer_.

"It's okay," she breathes.

Except, they're standing there with her bare back against his chest and their lips only inches apart, and when she shifts her legs she feels a tingle from between them shoot straight through her body she thinks that no, it's really _not_ okay that they're touching like this but not really touching at all.

So she leans against him, combs her fingers through his wet hair and pulls him down until his lips are over hers.

He kisses her back just as hard, groaning when she shifts and her hip brushes against where his desire is building up. Then his fingers suddenly brush over her center through the material of her bikini and he pushes his tongue past her lips when she parts them in a gasp. And it's a good thing that he's got an arm holding her firmly against him, because her legs quiver and nearly give out when he flattens his palm against her.

_God_, they shouldn't be doing this here. They really shouldn't.

But then he pulls his hand out from between her legs and she lets out this stupid whimper, and he can't just leave her like this or she may just kill him.

"Dick," she breathes, and she misses it in her daze, but he manages to spin her around and press her back against the tile, and she completely shudders at the cold that washes over her from the loss of the hot water.

"Yeah?" He braces his forearms against the tile on either side of her, his body hovering just over hers without touching her at all, and it's _not fair_. "What, Artemis?"

He slides his lips over her cheek, licking the skin just underneath her ear, and she arches against him. Only, he pulls himself away just enough that the only place they're touching is where his lips are sliding down her throat and settling at the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, suckling down on her pulse. "_Fuck_," she exhales.

It tingles when he chuckles. "Use your words, Artemis," he murmurs against her skin, and she's seriously about to slap him, except he bites down lightly on that same spot and her body goes _rigid_ and her fingernails dig into his muscle when she grabs onto his biceps. "Ouch," he laughs.

Then he drags tongue back, and she doesn't really know what he's doing until she feels the knot holding her top up come undone, sliding off of her shoulders. He lifts her back off of the wall to make enough room for his hand to reach behind and undo the other knot, and then presses her against the tile once more and lets the piece of clothing fall from between them.

"Dick, you're…" she begins to say, until he's taking one of her breasts in her mouth and swirling his tongue around her and her own moaning cuts her off, and honestly? She didn't know how that sentence was supposed to end, anyway. His teeth scrape lightly against her skin so that it barely hurts in all the best ways possible as he pulls his mouth off of her, and then he's dragging his tongue down the dip between her chest and closes his mouth around her other one.

_Shit_, she's just so worked up and gasping for breath and she knows he's going to keep teasing her until she's begging. And she may just start, but because she's Artemis and he's Dick and she's not giving up that easily, she slides her hand between them and dips it past the waistband.

Her fingers slide over her nerves right as his tongue swirls around her breast like before, and they're both moaning as when she shifts her hips up and the back of her hand brushes against where he's hard for her.

"Don't cheat," he tells her, pulling her hand away, and she laughs breathlessly without really knowing why. "Come on, Artemis. All you have to do is ask."

He looks up and meets her eyes, and _smiles_ when he sees the rebellious glint in them. She squeezes her legs shut and clenches her muscles down there, which gives her no relief from the throbbing whatsoever, but it's honestly better than doing nothing at all.

But then Dick has to be the ass that he is and pushes her legs back apart, and she curses in Vietnamese.

Which, of course, Dick can understand, and he laughs again and says with way too much amusement, "What a dirty mouth from a young girl."

She glares at him. "I'm not that young anymore," she retorts, then sort of regrets it because his eyes flick over her in a way that manages to make her feel even more naked than she already is, and she has to swallow. "Besides, I'm legally an adult already and you're not."

His smirk tells her that she's really going to regret her words this time.

He presses a kiss to the skin just above one of the strings at her hip—one of the only two holding her bikini up—and asks, "Doesn't that make this statutory rape?" She meets his eyes when he looks up at her. "Should I stop?"

He begins to pull away, and she'd be more embarrassed of how needy she sounds when she cries, "_No_," if she wasn't already so _frustrated_.

"No?"

She wants to glare at him, but he takes one of the strings between his teeth and she can't seem tear her eyes away as he pulls the bow completely undone. Then he flattens his tongue along her skin and drags it just above the waistband, making her lips fall open and her eyelids flutter closed. She doesn't watch him undo the other bow, but she knows when it happens because he kisses her hip and then her bikini is falling and making a wet sound as it falls over the water on the floor.

"What do you want?" he asks. She shifts her hips up, and he just laughs, moves his head and slides his tongue along the inside of her thigh. He leaves a wet kiss next to her center and she gasps. "All you have to do is tell me, Artemis. What do you want?"

He does the same with her other thigh, and he barely has his lips on her in another kiss when she breathes, "_You!_" He nips at her skin. "_God_, Dick, I want _you!_"

And she's so worked up that she actually lets out this whimper when he _finally_ slips his tongue over her center, rolling it against her desire and making her let out a cry of relief.

She combs her fingers through her hair, tugging lightly, and lets her head fall back against the tile as the tip of his tongue swirls around her bundle of nerves. Her legs are shaking, and her whole body is kind of humming as he works his tongue on her and flattens it against her sensitive folds.

The chills on her skin conflict with how much she's burning up, and she's not sure how she's not crying out right now, but the _last_ thing she needs is for someone to walk in and completely ruin this when she's _so, so_ close.

But then he flattens his tongue against her too lightly and pulls away, and _fuck_, she's seriously going to kill him.

She's too busy glaring at him and clenching her jaw to keep from screaming, buzzing from how close she is to release, that she doesn't even realize that he'd pushed his swim trunks off until he's sinking into her and she's digging her fingers into his shoulders and completely shuddering with her release.

He continues to roll his hips against her through her orgasm, pressing his chest against hers as she threads her fingers through his hair again. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his lips against hers again, and when he angles his hips and hits her spot, she bites down on his lower lip and he makes his noise and pushes his tongue into her mouth again. She's feels weightless and too sensitive, and each thrust sends a rush of heat that melts away the chills and it feels _so good_.

A hand on her knee pushes her leg just a little further apart, and she feels herself tighten around him even more and he _growls_ in response and snaps his hips, hitting her spot again and making her tug at his hair. He does it once more, then twice, and she rolls her head to break their kiss because her lungs are on _fire_ and she needs to breathe before she passes out.

He kisses the underside of her jaw and lets his lips linger there, and her mouth falls open.

"You're amazing," she whispers into his ear, because he totally is and she's not above letting him now that.

It's also because she can tell his rhythm is slowing down and he's close, too, and she knows telling him exactly that is enough to make him groan and roll his hips up against her, sinking in as deep as possible as her muscles clench around him.

She whines at the loss when he pulls out of her, but then he's rolling her nerves between his fingers and they're both coming loudly at the same time.

(She wouldn't be surprised if the League heard them all the way from the Watchtower, and instead of finding that mortifying, it makes her _giddy_.)

His head falls forward so that his forehead is pressed against hers, their warm breath rolling over each other's faces as their chests are heaving for air, and she's pretty sure the only reason they're not collapsing is because he has one forearm braced against the tile and one hand hooked under the bend of her knee to keep them up.

Her bones feel like liquid and the rest of her feels lighter than air, and her mind is just kind of numb with pleasure.

"This better not be a one-time thing," she tells him. Her voice is pretty much nonexistent.

She opens her eyes to find his closed as he chuckles, his chest rumbling and sending barely-there vibrations against her breasts. _Fuck_, everything about his body feels so good. "I've wanted that for a while," he whispers. He sounds like he's embarrassed. And, well, she _does_ laugh at him, but she also gives him a kiss because that's actually very sweet of him.

He opens his eyes after the kiss and looks into hers and gives her this _smile_ that seems way too innocent considering that they're naked and clinging to each other after having sex in the team's shower room with everyone just down the long hallway from them.

So.

"Eventually we're going to have to go outside before one of them comes looking for us."

He groans, except not in the same way he was just a minute ago. "That's not at all what I wanted to hear."

She laughs even though, no, she's not exactly eager to leave, either. But she _is_ serious that someone will come in here looking for them and she'd rather them not know. It's one thing to have heard everything (which she's betting at least half of them did), but to actually _see_ it is an entirely different story.

He does set her back on her feet, though, and she pushes him under his showerhead that's still on so that they can clean themselves up separately. (Because they both know if they stand under the same showerhead again then they're never coming out of this room.) And it actually hurts a little when she bends down to pick up her discarded two-piece, so she glares and whacks Dick with his swim trunks because, _lovely_. Now she's going to be sore down there, too.

When she's dried off and changed and braided her wet hair over her shoulder, she finally walks into the living room.

Kaldur looks embarrassed and Raquel's giggling at his side, and Conner won't even look in her direction, and everyone (well, except for Gar, anyway) is _blushing_ and either totally scandalized (Tim, Cassie, and Jaime) or trying not to crack up (Barbara, Zatanna, Karen, Mal, and Wally).

Megan's complaining about how now the hot chocolate's cold and she'll have to reheat it and make more s'mores because Artemis took too long, which either means she's totally oblivious to what happened, or this is her way of dealing with it. Her eyes find Dick as she's getting lectured and he flashes a smirk before Wally's elbowing his shoulder talking through a full mouth.

... ...

Because the mission ran late tonight, Red Tornado refuses to let them zeta home (which is just his way of taking care of them), so after their midnight snack, Artemis sits on top of her bed in the room they keep for her at the Cave and reads an old paperback novel she forgot she even had.

And she's actually immersed enough in the story that she doesn't hear anyone come in until the bed is shifting beneath her and a hand covers her mouth to keep her from making noise. Of course, she probably just didn't hear him because it's _Dick_, so.

"What are you doing?" she hisses when she pulls his hand off of her mouth.

"I thought you didn't want this to be a one-time thing?"

"Everyone's _sleeping_." This room is in between Cassie and Raquel's and the walls may be part of the Cave, but it doesn't make them _soundproof_.

Even then, though, she knows that he came in spite of this—maybe even _because_ of this—which is confirmed when he whispers, "Then we'll just have to keep quiet." And she can't help but feel a tingle of excitement in more than one way as she drops her book onto the mattress without bothering to save her page.

One hand slides down her stomach and slips underneath her sweats and panties, and she tips her head back. But then he pushes her head so that she's looking forward again and staring at their reflection through the mirror on the wall as he's dipping his fingers into her.

"Watch."


End file.
